memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek deaths
This is a list of the dates of deaths of individuals who have worked on Star Trek. January *1 - Ray Walston ( ), Benjamin W.S. Lum and Meg Wyllie (both ), Robert Fortier ( ), and Jerry Summers ( ) *2 - Frank Kelly Freas ( ) *3 - Dame Judith Anderson ( ) *5 - Bart LaRue ( ) and Hal Baylor ( ) *6 - Scott Marlowe ( ) *8 - Phil Hetos ( ) *9 - Stephen Edward Poe (aka Stephen E. Whitfield) ( ) *10 - Arthur Batanides and John Newland (both ) *12 - Keye Luke ( ) *15 - John Bloom ( ) *16 - Ted Cassidy ( ), Glenn Corbett ( ), and Ron Taylor ( ) *17 - Nicholas Corea ( ), Albert Henderson and Noble Willingham (both ) *19 - Chuck Courtney ( ) and Cal Bolder ( ) *21 - Abraham Sofaer ( ) and Steve Susskind ( ) *22 - Allen Pinson ( ) *23 - Ian Wolfe ( ), Bill Zuckert ( ) and David M. Ronne ( ) *25 - Dick Crockett ( ) *26 - Guy Raymond ( ) *27 - Tige Andrews and Claude Binyon, Jr. (both ) *30 - Mack Reynolds ( ) *31 - Lee Bergere ( ) February *5 - David Hillary Hughes ( ) *11 - Kermit Murdock ( ) and Joy Garrett ( ) *12 - Harriet Leider ( ) *13 - Ken Lynch ( ) and Andreas Katsulas ( ) *14 - Angelique Pettyjohn ( ) *15 - Walker Edmiston ( ) *17 - Jerry Fielding ( ) and Paul Carr ( ) *20 - John Kneubuhl ( ) *21 - Blaisdell Makee ( ) and Richard Snell ( ) *26 - Lawrence Tierney and Tony Young (both ) *27 - George Duning ( ) and John Lendale Bennett ( ) *29 - Meyer Dolinsky ( ) March *2 - Fred Freiberger ( ) and Harold Michelson ( ) *3 - Cecily Adams ( ) and Phil Chong ( ) *4 - Torin Thatcher ( ) *5 - Whit Bissell ( ) and Richard Kiley ( ) *6 - John Colicos ( ) *7 - Jack Perkins ( ) and Paul Winfield ( ) *8 - Rhoda Williams ( ) *12 - Karen Steele ( ) and Thomas Warkentin ( ) *13 - Felix Locher ( ), Janos Prohaska ( ), and Jason Evers ( ) *17 - Willard Sage ( ) and Merritt Butrick ( ) *19 - Jon Lormer ( ) *21 - Fred Phillips ( ) *22 - Denise Lynne Roberts ( ) *30 - David Sharpe ( ) April *1 - Booker Bradshaw ( ) and Ward Botsford ( ) *3 - Joseph Bernard ( ) *4 - Anthony Caruso ( ) *6 - Susan French ( ) *7 - David Graf ( ) *8 - Kathie Browne ( ) and Tommy J. Huff ( ) *10 - Anthony Jochim ( ) and Kevin Peter Hall ( ) *12 - Christopher Pettiet ( ) *14 - Leonard Mudie ( ) *15 - William Meader ( ), Gilbert Green ( ), and Alberto Giolitti ( ) *16 - John McLiam ( ), Alfred Ryder ( ), and Graham Jarvis ( ) *18 - Georgia Schmidt ( ) and Liam Sullivan ( ) *19 - Charles Seel ( ) *22 - Bert Remsen ( ) *23 - Marc Daniels ( ), Rudy Solari ( ), and Michael Wagner ( ) *24 - Frank Overton ( ), Rhodie Cogan ( ) *25 - Robert Hamner ( ) *27 - Stanley Adams ( ), Adam Roarke ( ), Paul Lambert ( ), and Jack Murdock ( ) *28 - Ben Gage ( ) and Jerome Bixby ( ) *29 - Lucille Ball ( ) and Bill Quinn ( ) *30 - Jeanne Bal and David Opatoshu (both ) May *2 - Ron Soble ( ) *3 - Tom Sutton ( ) *4 - Ed Bakey ( ) *5 - Walter Gotell ( ) *6 - Robert Becker ( ) *8 - Theodore Sturgeon ( ), Richard Derr ( ), and Philip Barberio ( ) *10 - Susan Oliver ( ) *11 - Byron Morrow ( ) *12 - Steve Ihnat ( ) *17 - Frank Gorshin ( ) *18 - Jill Ireland ( ) and Elisha Cook, Jr. ( ) *21 - Franklyn Seales ( ) and Robert Gist ( ) *22 - Gerd Oswald ( ) *24 - Barry Atwater ( ) and John Abbott ( ) *25 - Vic Tayback ( ) *26 - Anne Haney ( ) *27 - Jeffrey Hunter ( ) *29 - Basil Langton ( ) *31 - Sherman Labby ( ) June *1 - Richard Merson ( ) *2 - Pilar Seurat ( ) *8 - Ed Bishop ( ) *10 - Richard Webb ( ) *11 - DeForest Kelley ( ) and William Marshall ( ) *16 - Michael O'Herlihy ( ) *19 - Joseph Mullendore ( ) *20 - Billy Parrish ( ) *24 - Brian Keith ( ) and Michael Cunio ( ) *25 - John Fiedler ( ) *26 - Logan Ramsey ( ) *27 - Jane Ross ( ) *28 - Joan Marshall ( ) July *2 - Norm Prescott ( ) *3 - James Daly ( ) *4 - Vic Perrin ( ) *5 - Georgia Brown ( ) *6 - Ray Young ( ) and Jimmie F. Skaggs ( ) *8 - Gene L. Coon ( ) and Gene Lyons ( ) *9 - Melvin Belli ( ) *10 - Sam Rolfe ( ) *15 - David Brian ( ) *18 - Davis Roberts ( ) *20 - James Doohan ( ) *21 - Walter "Matt" Jefferies ( ) and Jerry Goldsmith ( ) *22 - George D. Wallace ( ) *28 - Eugene Roche ( ) *30 - James Blish ( ) *31 - Fred Carson ( ) August *2 - Loulie Jean Norman ( ) *4 - Howard Culver ( ) *5 - Leo Penn ( ) *6 - John Harmon ( ) *7 - Pete Kellett ( ), John Anderson ( ) and Charles Maxwell ( ) *8 - Mickey Morton ( ) *13 - Al Wyatt ( ), Charles Macaulay ( ) and Tony Jay ( ) *15 - Herta Ware ( ) *16 - Jeff Corey ( ) *17 - Barry Trivers ( ) *18 - Persis Khambatta ( ) *21 - Karl Bruck ( ) and Sam Freedle ( ) *23 - Oliver McGowan ( ) and Brock Peters ( ) *24 - K.L. Smith ( ) *25 - Joseph Stefano ( ) *27 - Samuel A. Peeples and Brandon Tartikoff (both ) *28 - Robert Sparr ( ) and David P. Harmon ( ) *29 - Michael Dunn ( ) *31 - Joseph Mell ( ) September *5 - John Megna ( ), Leo Penn ( ), and Ed McCready ( ) *7 - Bibi Besch ( ) *10 - Charles Drake ( ) *12 - Ed Peck ( ) *14 - Jerry Fleck ( ) and Robert Wise ( ) *15 - John Hoyt ( ) *16 - James Gregory ( ) *17 - George Sawaya ( ) *22 - Edward Laurence Albert ( ) *23 - Robert Bloch ( ) *24 - Denver Mattson ( ) and John M. Ford ( ) *28 - Ted Gehring ( ) *29 - Michael Strong ( ), Herb Wallerstein ( ), and Shimon Wincelberg ( ) October *1 - Julie Parrish ( ) *2 - Adrian Spies ( ) and Hamilton Camp ( ) *5 - Hal Lynch ( ) *6 - Clegg Hoyt ( ) and Lincoln Demyan ( ) *7 - Charles Rocket ( ) *9 - Thalmus Rasulala ( ), Harvey Vernon ( ), and Matt Roe ( ) *11 - Morgan Farley ( ) *12 - Celia Lovsky ( ) and John Hancock ( ) *13 - Keene Curtis ( ) *14 - Paul Fix ( ) *16 - Tommy Johnson ( ) *18 - Harvey Hart ( ) and Paddi Edwards ( ) *19 - John Meredyth Lucas ( ) and William Sargent ( ) *20 - Jane Wyatt ( ) *21 - Ernest Haller ( ) *22 - Adolph Green ( ) *23 - Robert Lansing ( ) *24 - Gene Roddenberry ( ) *27 - John Warburton ( ), William Bramley ( ), and Richard Ryder ( ) *28 - Lawrence Dobkin ( ) *29 - Grant Woods ( ) November *1 - Michael Piller ( ) *2 - Lee Correy ( ) *3 - Dennis Ott ( ) and Dave Perna ( ) *5 - James Goldstone ( ) *6 - Elizabeth Rogers ( ) *7 - Bobby Bass ( ) and Hilary J. Bader ( ) *9 - C. Marie Davis ( ) *10 - Margaret Armen ( ) *11 - Roger C. Carmel ( ) and Keith Andes ( ) *12 - David Oliver ( ), Kay E. Kuter ( ), and Walter Irwin ( ) *13 - Kellie Waymire ( ) *14 - Sol Kaplan ( ), Tom Villard ( ), and Jake Dengel ( ) *15 - Troy Melton ( ) *18 - Johnny Haymer ( ) *19 - Reggie Nalder ( ) *22 - Mark Lenard ( ) and Parley Baer ( ) *23 - Betty Comden ( ) *26 - Eli Behar ( ) *27 - Richard Rubin ( ) *28 - Terry Lester ( ) and Marc Lawrence ( ) *29 - Theodore Marcuse ( ) *30 - Michael Witney ( ) December *1 - Reginald Lal Singh ( ) and Stephen Brooks ( ) *2 - Desi Arnaz ( ) *3 - Kay Elliot ( ) and Sam Gilman ( ) *6 - Michael Zaslow ( ) *7 - Gail Bonney ( ) and Robert Chadwick ( ) *9 - Robert Sheckley ( ) *11 - Charles Gunning ( ) *13 - Ben Slack ( ) *14 - Edward K. Milkis ( ) *15 - Arnold Moss ( ) and William Ware Theiss ( ) *16 - Roy Brocksmith ( ) and Madlyn Rhue ( ) *19 - Jeffrey Alan Chandler ( ) *20 - Peter Brocco ( ) and Madge Sinclair ( ) *21 - Lois Hall ( ) *22 - Kenneth Tobey ( ) and Wah Chang ( ) *24 - James Komack ( ) *26 - Vincent Schiavelli ( ) *28 - William Frankfather ( ) *29 - William Boyett ( ) and Teresa E. Victor ( ) *30 - Milt Tarver ( ) *31 - Lloyd Haynes ( ) See also: * Star Trek birthdays Deaths, Star Trek de:Liste der Todestage (Meta-Trek) fr:Star Trek Décès